In 1974 construction was initiated on the Trans-Alaska oil pipeline and terminal facilities in Valdez, Alaska, a formerly rural community which will experience traumatic growth during the next three-year construction period. To obtain baseline data for studying changes that occur in small communities under boom town conditions of imposed growth, all families in Valdez were interviewed in April 1975 using a structured questionnaire. A sample of 135 families, to which additions will be made from newly established residents, are to be reinterviewed on an annual basis to study community reactions to rapid industrial growth. Major variables include 1) the maintenance of community integration and identity, given the occupational specialization and both numeric and economic dominance of immigrant workers, 2) community power and control including changes in community decision making, local participation in institutions and the role of absentee corporations, 3) attitudes of community residents toward growth and their capacity to deal with problems associated with pipeline related development and 4) changes in the overall quality of life of Valdez residents. Funding is sought to support the second phase of data cllection and analysis. Research results are continuously provided to the Valdez community to enhance resident participation in the change process, assist planning and avert problems of negative impact, in addition to their prospective use by other communities that anticipate future growth of a similar nature.